


У каждого свое оружие

by HPxTR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR
Summary: У каждого из них свое оружие, и неизвестно, как они им воспользуются.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	У каждого свое оружие

— Эй, Поттер, там у заставы какой-то тип, наверное, из северной чистой зоны, — донесся по рации голос дозорного. — Желает с тобой поговорить. Шевелись быстрее, не хочу оттаскивать его труп от ворот, если мутанты вдруг набегут.

Гарри замер, не донеся до рта ложку с кашей, чем тут же воспользовался Рон, выловив из нее не очень чистыми пальцами кусок тушенки.

— А ты не зевай, — ухмыльнутся друг на возмущение Поттера, — а то в следующий раз вместо меня будет какой-нибудь упырь.

— Ты сам хуже упыря, — недовольно буркнул Гарри и бросил ложку обратно в тарелку. — Зуб даю, ты этим пальцем пять минут назад ковырялся в носу. А может и в заднице.

— Не вижу никаких проблем, — беспечно пожал плечами Рон и потихоньку начал подтягивать тарелку Гарри к себе. — Натур продукт. Как ты такой брезгливый вообще выжил, ума не приложу.

— Твоими заботами, — бросил Гарри, вставая и застегивая броник. — Скажи Грюму, что я задержусь — надо узнать, кто там у ворот. И если меня там сожрут, так и знай — мой охотничий нож я завещаю Невиллу. Из чистой вредности.

— Мудак, — со смехом покачал головой Рон, и Гарри с удовольствием показал ему из-за плеча средний палец.

База только-только просыпалась — дневные патрули совсем недавно заступили на пост, ночные охотники вернулись назад с рассветом, принеся с собой запах паленых мутантов и кислого застарелого страха. Серые бетонные коридоры с тусклыми — топляк экономили — лампами и зарешеченными окнами высоко под потолком были так привычны, что Гарри давно и думать забыл о том унынии, которое нагоняли на него прежде эти стены.

Первые месяцы после заражения трудно было всем, поэтому с сопливым новобранцем Поттером особо не церемонились. Возможно, именно железная дисциплина, да пару тычек в зубы, которые он получил от Грюма, и спасли его от затяжной депрессии и тотальной жалости к себе. Уже потом, по прошествии пары месяцев Гарри как-то внезапно осознал, что привык к новому, не такому уж и страшному, миру, к новому дому и новым друзьям. Родители... они остались где-то настолько далеко, будто в другой жизни, что вспоминать о них получалось почти без грусти.

Пройдя длинным полутемным коридором, Гарри махнул рукой дозорному и через двойной пост вышел к внешним воротам. Парень у бойницы — почти его ровесник — раздраженно вздохнул:

— Ты вообще не торопишься. У меня от этого странного типа мурашки по спине, давай быстрее кончай с ним и выпроваживай — какой-то он мутный.

— Может он замаскированный мутант, — ухмыльнулся Поттер, на что дозорный скривился и с досадой плюнул на пыльный бетон.

Ворота открывать не стали — их вообще предпочитали лишний раз не трогать — створки, видимо, рассчитанные защитить бывшую военную базу от тарана серьезной бронетехникой, были толщиной в добрый фут, поэтому Поттер привычно скинул вниз веревочную лестницу и в несколько уверенных движений оказался на разбитой подъездной дороге.

Спиной к нему стоял высокий, худощавый человек, одетый в чуть потертые брюки и свитер. Поттер опешил — настолько его удивила эта повседневная одежда.

Никому в здравом уме не пришла бы идея бродить по зараженному району без броника, специального комбинезона и шлема. Ну, почти никому.

— Хей, кто вы? Что вам нужно? — подходя ближе, спросил Гарри. Лица незнакомца он не видел, а тот не спешил поворачиваться. — Как вы сюда добрались?

— И снова здравствуй, — шипящий, вкрадчивый голос был смутно знаком, но Гарри не смог вспомнить, где слышал его прежде. — Прежде, чем ты поднимешь тревогу, предлагаю внимательно меня выслушать — у меня есть вакцина, которая может решить все проблемы с мутантами.

— Что? — уже чего-чего, а этого Гарри точно не ожидал. Он замер посреди дороги, недоуменно вглядываясь в спину человека. — Какого черта ты несешь?

Вместо ответа человек повернулся, и Гарри буквально подавился воздухом. Да, теперь он вспомнил эти интонации и их обладателя, но кровавый ад, это было невозможно.

— Что, блядь, происходит? — прохрипел Поттер, рефлекторно схватившись за нож. Другого оружия он с собой не взял и теперь очень жалел об этом. — Похоже, у меня поехала крыша, и это галлюцинации.

Риддл в ответ на его слова лишь тонко, одними губами, улыбнулся и окинул Поттера заинтересованным взглядом.

— Ну почему же галлюцинация, я вполне реален, Гарри, — его имя он произнес совсем так же, как и полгода назад, в их последнюю встречу. Правда, тогда Риддл был чертовым мутантом, и это совершенно не укладывалось у Поттера в голове. — И прежде, чем ты закричишь, напомню еще раз — у меня есть вакцина против заражения. Если меня убьют, формула умрет вместе со мной.

— Это чертов кровавый ад, — прошептал Гарри. — Я просто не верю в это. Как ты смог снова стать человеком?

— Не без жертв, — Риддл отогнул ворот свитера, и Гарри увидел безобразные розовые шрамы на бледной коже шеи. — Единственное, что я не предусмотрел — это необратимую мутацию связок. Пришлось самому себе делать операцию. Можешь представить, насколько это было... неудобно, — вкрадчиво закончил Риддл. — Да и времени этот эксперимент занял куда больше, чем ожидалось. Я не предусмотрел, что мозговые реакции у зараженных настолько угнетенные. Крайне сложно изобретать что-то в таком состоянии, когда даже собственное имя не можешь выговорить.

— У меня сейчас башка взорвется, — пробормотал Поттер, глядя на то, как вдохновенно вещает Риддл. — Но допустим, я тебя не убью. Чего же ты хочешь?

— Список велик, — Риддл шагнул вперед, и еще раз, пока не оказался от Поттера всего в нескольких футах — но если в двух словах: меня не устраивает жить в таком неудобном мире, поэтому я решил устранить мутантов. Эксперимент был любопытным, но не дал нужных результатов — в итоге так и не стал бессмертным. Точнее, не стал в том виде, который бы меня устраивал. Прожить вечность полутрупом в мои планы не входит.

— Эксперимент?! — Поттер отшатнулся от Риддла, будто тот снова был зараженным. — Блядь, если это то, о чем я подумал, тебя не то что убить — тебя сжечь заживо будет слишком просто, — Гарри запустил пальцы в волосы и с силой потянул, но боль совсем не рассеяла сумятицы в его голове. Все это просто ввело его в ступор.

— Не забывай про формулу, — Риддл почти что ласково выпутал его пальцы из волос и отвел в стороны, и Поттер, тупо смотрящий перед собой и осмысливающий то, что ему сказали, даже не заметил этого. — Мне нет дела до тех, кого еще можно сделать вновь людьми, но твое руководство это точно заинтересует.

— Тебя все равно убьют, ты, чертов псих, — Поттер резко откинул до сих пор поглаживающие его руки Риддла и шагнул назад. — Ты ненормальный! Ты понимаешь, что почти убил все человечество?!

— Всего лишь процентов семьдесят, — равнодушно отозвался Риддл. — Люди плодятся как тараканы, через пару сотен лет их снова будет слишком много. Стоит ли вообще об этом думать?

Гарри с рычанием подскочил к Риддлу и прижал нож к незащищенному горлу. Теперь, когда Риддл не был мутантом, убить его было бы куда проще.

На лице того не появилось ни грана страха. Наоборот, вглядываясь в искаженные ненавистью черты Поттера, Риддл медленно выдохнул и мягко подался вперед, почти напарываясь на лезвие.

— Да, — тихо прошептал он, — в таком виде ты особенно красив, Гарри. Ненависть тебе к лицу.

— Пошел ты, — Поттер все же убрал нож от его шеи и с отвращением сплюнул. — Больной ублюдок. Я бы с удовольствием свернул тебе шею.

— Угадай, что будет одним из пунктов того, что я хочу в обмен на вакцину, — хищно ухмыльнулся Риддл и окинул Гарри жарким взглядом. — И поверь, они принесут тебя ко мне сами, голого и связанного.

— Я все равно убью тебя рано или поздно.

— Время покажет, — усмехнулся Риддл. — А теперь идем, у нас много дел.


End file.
